User talk:Amberfire3
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moon and Star page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 10:38, 2010 December 5 Welcome! Hi Amberfire! Hope you have a great time here! If you have any questions, you can always ask me if you want (or of course the admins xD) anyway, bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 13:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Amberfire! Gonna call you Amby. haha. Deal with it. :-P Anyway, thanks for saigning my friends list! I'm glad you liked Hedgehogs :D It's epic, huh? Kudos to Maple for the idea. Anyway, you should make your own friends list, so I can sign yours! Hope you like the wiki! ;-) [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I am Whitestar7. You can ask me or any experianced users on this wiki questions. Hope you have a great time! The code: [[User:Whitestar7|'''Super]] Whitestar 23:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am Jayfeather forever. Nice to meet ya. [[User:Jayfeather forever|''Catnip]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ∗ a.k.a Jay ∗']] 16:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm Birdpaw one of the somewhat senior users here Here are some fanfictions that are really good Hidden Spirit This is by Sunny our B'crat The Power of Four Series This is by me, i fixed it up a bit. Standards (Series) By out other admin Foresty There are a ton More but i cant list them all :P 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 15:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm awesome, but I love your username! Alsoooo, you should go here! Trust me, it's wicked. [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan']] 03:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I do have a story I want to write. What do I have to do to be able to write it? :{) Shadey'Iro Ni! 00:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh by the way I wrote a fanfic if you want to see it. Shadepaw's Sorrow. ShadeyIro Ni! 01:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hi amber! How are you? I came across your page on warriors wiki. I had no idea you were on there! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 04:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hey Amber! I haven't talked to you in forever! '' So, how's life? Sheesh, I haven't been on here in so long! ^.^ Shadewing'Blades of the Night 01:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, not much, really. :P Just keeping busy. I finally started writing here again! SleepingAngelThe angel is sleeping... 19:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hi amberfire3 thanks for being my friend. I love your profile pic! It's so cute! Anyways c ya! :) Jayfeather lver 23:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC)sara p.s. I'm going to breaking dawn this weekend, so excited <3 Amber! I haven't talked to you in ages! How is everything going? 02:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing HI, I just wanted to let you know that I will begin Judgeing for my contest starting november 22, or in 2 days. Be sure your story is finished, cause if its not it will not be judged, and you'll be disquillifyed :) happy writing [[User:Bloodstar18|'''I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 04:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC)